


Hey Little Sister

by SegaBarrett



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny has a point to prove. Sort of Sonny/Connie depending on how you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Godfather and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo square "power exchange".

“I can’t stand the way he talks to you.”

Connie Rizzi looked up from the shrimp rossini she was pushing around the plate to look at her older brother.

“Sonny, it’s not what it seems like…”

“No, it’s exactly what it seems like,” Sonny argued back, moving his fist down and moving it out of the way half a second before it collided with the table. “I introduced that guy to you, and he treats you like shit. He tells you to shut up and I don’t even know what else goes on… I have half a mind to…”

“Don’t, Sonny. Please don’t interfere. I mean he’s my husband and…”

“And he’s a piece of shit! Connie, how has he convinced you that he’s anything else? The only reason he’s anything at all is because we gave him that bookie operation. He’s not worth a damn thing for you or your son. You should divorce his pathetic ass.”

“And raise my son as a divorcee? Papa would never go for that, Sonny! I got an earful from him the last time I even mentioned it.”

Sonny sighed and looked at her.

“Okay, you know I usually stand with Papa, but you’ve got to cut him loose.”

“It isn’t that easy Sonny…”

“Connie.” Sonny reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, stopping the nervous motion of the fork. “You deserve better than this.”

“Sonny, it isn’t what you think. I mean, this last time, he didn’t even do anything until I kept giving him a hard time about where he’d been. I mean… I might have even hit him first.”  
Sonny cringed. “Hit him first” meant what he’d suspected all along, that that dipshit Carlo was beating on her. 

“You’re not sure?”

Connie looked down.

“It all got to be kind of a blur after that.”

“Connie, there is no way in hell he should be putting his hands on you, whether you hit him first or not!”

“Why not?” Connie fired back. “I mean, if I hit him first it’s only fair right? What’s good for the goose…”

“There’s not any excuse for putting your hands on a woman, Connie. No real man does that.”

Connie stood up and turned around, walking towards the wall.

“I know everybody says that. But if it were you having to deal with me… all… all upset all the time and…”

Sonny followed her and stood next to her.

Seemingly out of nowhere, he said, “Connie… Hit me.”

She stared at him as if he had just sprouted a second head.

“Sonny… what?”

“Hit me. Throw something at me. Slap me.”

“…Are you okay, Sonny?”

She cocked her head to the side, but Sonny held firm.

“I’m trying to make a point here, Connie.”

“That you’re a little bit not okay, Sonny?” Connie shot back, though she was much more confused than angry. She just wished that Sonny would stop trying to make her leave Carlo. This was something that just couldn’t be fixed, and if he kept poking around in it, it would only make things worse.

“Connie,” he repeated. “Hit me. Punch me.” Connie stared at him again.

“Sonny, quit it. I don’t even want to talk about this right now!” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
Sonny looked back at her. His little sister. His lost little sister, being ripped away from him by this bastard. He needed to push. He needed to make drastic moves. He couldn’t let up on this, not now – or else he was going to lose her to Carlo Rizzi and all of his sick games. The man was a sadist. There was only one way to fix that.

“Hit me,” Sonny repeated.

Connie opened her mouth to protest, but Sonny continued to repeat her request until she seethed, reached back, and smacked him hard across the face. It wasn’t a hit with all that much force in it, after all, Connie wasn’t that big of a woman. It didn’t move Sonny from his spot in either anger or fear. He simply stood there like a statue, like a tree. Like something that couldn’t be moved because it was rooted.

They locked eyes, and he simply repeated, “Again.”

Connie stared at him again, but somehow pulled back and did it again, a slap his time. Then she shoved him and let her arms fly wildly, slamming him in the chest.  
Sonny simply put his hands up and let her go, even ducked his head a little submissively.

When there wasn’t anything else left in her, Connie collapsed into her brother’s arms, hugging him and sobbing hard.

“What… what was the point of that?” she whispered out against Sonny’s chest.

“That no one makes him hit you but him.” He pulled back and looked at her. “Pack your bags… we’re going.”


End file.
